


A Reason To Go A Reason To Stay

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Dean loves Sammy, Sammy loves Dean, but Dean has issues and Sammy wants it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

A REASON TO GO A REASON TO STAY

 

BY

 

JOXIE

 

 

1

 

Dean was fourteen when he fucked his first girl, Dad was away as usual and Sammy was at soccer practice. The first time Sammy saw him fuck a girl was only a matter of months after that.

 

She was a cheerleader and her name was Sherry, Candy or something like that, all long legs and tits you could hang onto. She giggled and pawed at Dean’s crotch as they stumbled towards his bed. Intent on feeling Dean up she didn’t notice the second bed or Sammy lying on it eyes wide open.

 

Dean pushed her onto his bed, stripping her top off and squeezing her breasts with eager fingers. He kissed her mouth passionately and pushed her skirt up. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers met warm damp flesh she wasn’t wearing any pants and she was so ready for him.

 

Dean lifted his mouth from her breast and looked at his brother “Here ends the lesson Sammy turn over and go to sleep.”

 

Silently Sammy did as he was told though he had no intention of going to sleep. Instead he watched the shadows on the wall and listened, his body reacting in ways he didn’t quite understand. Sherry or whoever made noises he couldn’t put a name to but made him feel hot and uncomfortable all the same.

 

Dean grunted as if in surprise then groaned lushly “Sweet, sweet…” He praised breathlessly, a giggly moan his only reply as the bed began to rhythmically squeak.

 

Holding his breath Sammy turned back over as slowly and quietly as he could. He was unable to stop his gasp at the sight that hit his eyes. Dean was stretched out on top of the girl naked his muscles flexing and hips grinding. Sammy held still and watched until his brother looked over at him, caught out he only relaxed when Dean grinned. 

 

They kept eye contact as Dean continued to fuck the whimpering girl beneath him. She came far too quickly for Sammy’s liking taking Dean’s attention away from him as he picked up the pace and let himself tumble into his own climax. 

 

She didn’t stay the night and Dean kissed her goodbye without regret he turned to Sammy when she was gone and asked “Enjoy the show?”

 

Dean didn’t look angry so Sammy just shrugged and blushed in reply.

 

 

2

 

Sammy kissed his first girl when he was fourteen or rather she kissed him. Debra Rowe captain of the girl’s soccer team chased and caught him behind the bike shed. Her tongue fucked his mouth like a dick as she shoved his hand between her thighs.

 

By the time she was finished with him he had come all over his school trousers. Something Dean was never going to let him forget even if he did wear a look of smug pride and satisfaction that Sammy had at last got some sticky finger.

 

 

3

 

Half cut and baby sitting a sullen Sammy while trying not to stare at his ass. The boy needs taking down a peg or two, either that or to be well and truly fucked. Dean can’t decide which but knows the one he’d prefer. He doesn’t believe he was this much of a pain in the ass at seventeen. 

 

Sammy keeps pushing and pushing, what the fuck is so great about being normal anyway that the boy craves it so and is willing to pay such a high price for it. 

 

God he misses the way Sammy used to look at him. Hates that his brother is trying to escape him, using education to set himself free. Sammy should know by now he shouldn’t need to be told there is no escaping Dean, that he will follow him wherever he goes.

 

 

4

 

Sammy looks up from his book and over at Dean.

 

“Stay” the word is torn from his brother’s lips.

 

“Give me a reason to” Sammy frowns.

 

Dean takes his courage in both hands and offers his heart “I love you.”

 

“No you don’t not that way” Sammy seems so sure “don’t be a whore Dean.”

 

“You self serving freak don’t you dare tell me how I feel” the words come to a halt and Dean slams out of the motel room and into the Impala.

 

Sammy pulls the bed sheet up around his shoulders; he lies in the dark waiting, numb and afraid. Loving Dean is incredibly easy leaving him isn’t, he takes a deep breath it doesn’t help.

 

The door opens quietly Dean has been drinking but he isn’t drunk, silently he sits on Sammy’s bed “Could be anything you want.”

 

He leans forward and kisses Sammy just a brush of lips and flick of tongue “Stay.”

 

Sammy reaches out to clutch Dean’s leather jacket forcing there lips to meet again, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s hot welcoming mouth “Come with me.”

 

Desperate hope breaks free “Yes” the word escapes his mouth before he has time to think.

 

“Good” Sammy pulls Dean down “you’re so easy to love.”

 

Dean knows himself to be lost and doesn’t mind. There are worse things to be, worse things to do and worse people to follow.

 

 

The End


End file.
